The Player and The Nanny
by LoveLover010
Summary: Troy is trouble so his father got him a nanny. You would think a 22 year old is just to old to need a nanny, well you're wrong! Troy never thought his nanny would be so sexy, so he just promised himself one thing...to make Gabriella Montez his! Five-shot
1. Chapter 1

"Hell no!" Troy yelled, he was so tired of having to take his fathers bullshit, he didnt deserved it, he just hated when someone tried to tame him, it was impossible. "i'm not going thru with this" he said.

"Troy you want it or not, its the best thing" Jack Bolton said softly from his chair. Troy got into trouble once again, he was a 22 year old and he just couldnt stay out of trouble "what kind of example you think you're giving your little brother David"

"oh c'mon he's perfectly fine without me, i dont even think he looks up to me, he already has you" Troy exclaimed. He was really angry and tired of his dad trying to use little David as an excuse to punish him. He wasnt 5 years old anymore, he didnt need his dad to be taking care of him like he was.

"Troy i already made a decision and thats it" Jack said.

"i'm not a small kid anymore dad!" troy said.

"then stop acting like one." his father yelled.

Troy looked into his fathers eyes, anger was filling them just as he thought, Troy didnt feel like staying in that house anymore, he was there because his father asked him to do some job for him, but Troy knew he couldnt handle it.

"If i'm acting like a kid then i just might leave" Troy whispeared as he reached for the door.

"of course, that's what you do best, run away" his father yelled as Troy opened the door and closed it behind him. As he cursed under his breath he was surprised when going to his room he found a small figure on the stairs. Troy felt bad to see those blue eyes looking back at him with such sorrow. Troy didnt want to admit it but he felt sorry for that small boy. Troy could leave anytime he wanted but he had to stay there to suck his father all day long.

"what are you doing here David?" Troy asked him with a cold tone.

"are you really leaving?" the small blue eyed boy asked. Troy saw the pain in his eyes and felt bad for him, he sat down next to the small boy and sighed.

"maybe...your dad and i dont get along" he said.

"but you said you would stay some more..." the blue eyes looked up at Troy "i dont wanna be alone again" he said

"dont worry, i promise that even if i dont live here i will come and pick you up whenever you want ok" Troy promised.

"for real?" The boys eyes lit up.

"of course!" Troy huged him "you're my bro, i'm here to support you"

Troy felt good after that, he never thought such promise would make this little boy happy. Troy vowed to himself to actually go and pick him up, being alone in that house with their dad and his new girlfriend wasnt so fun, specially for a 6 year old boy. Again, Troy felt sorry for David, since their mother passed away, it felt like they had no more reason to be there, like everything was just empty and they didnt want anything else, like it wasnt worth it, but Troy knew better and he promised to give his little brother a bright life again.

...

Jack Bolton put his head between his hands again, he didnt know what he was doing wrong with his kids, he just couldnt control them anymore, he grabbed a picture of his wife that he had hidden in his desk, he knew that she would have the right answer right then and there, but she was gone, she couldnt help him anymore, he had to figure it out on his own. Troy was just acting like a big kid, he would have to get him a nanny if he kept acting like that.

Jack Bolton suddenly stood up, of course! that was exactly what he needed...a nanny. Troy wouldnt understand the nice way then he would have to get it the hard way, and it was going to be so interesting. Jack grabbed the phone and called information, he would get Troy a nanny, even if that was the last thing he would do.

...*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*...

"i'm telling you Shar, i cant go today, i will be staying at this house for a couple of weeks, i gotta get this job done" Gabriella said into the phone.

"_oh c'mon Gab, cant you get rid of it for a couple of hours, its gonna be an amazing party_" Her bestfriend said into the phone, Gabriella didnt think she could but she was gonna say anything to her friend to make her feel better.

"well if i get to put this kid to sleep early maybe i will, but i wont promise anything" she said.

_"that's all i'm asking"_ Sharpay replied.

"good, now i need to go, this job is really important." Gabriella said as she hung up the phone.

Gabriella couldnt believe the big amount of money this man was gonna give her for taking care of his son 24/7, looked like he was always getting in trouble and he needed someone to be there to stop him. If her job was good after a week or two she would be free to go home and come back during work hours, but for now she had to stay there. He was very misterious over the phone but after they met he explained to her the situation of his family, how he lost his wife a year ago and how his son _Troy_ was always getting into trouble after that, of course him taking random girls to the house wasnt helping either and it was just making everything worse.

Gabriella thought it was a very strange case but she was gonna take it, she was very good with her job and she needed that money, with that she could help her mom to pay her treatments and maybe take her out on some vacations, things werent looking good for her family but with this job she would sure help her mother and everything would be better.

When she got out of the taxi she couldnt help but gasp at the huge mansion rising in front of her, these most be really rich people, that's why he offered such big amount of money to make her take the job. She got her suitcase out of the car with the taxi driver's help and after paying him she walked to the front door. She knocked on it after taking a deep breath. _Here we go_ she thought.

...

_What can he possibly want_ Troy thought as he headed downstairs to see his father, Troy doubted he wanted to apologize because he was very stubborn, he took a deep breath before going inside the huge studio he helped desing. Troy saw his father doing something in his computer, he seemed to be more relaxed but still Troy didnt dare to put his guard down, anything could happen when it comes to Jack Bolton.

"you wanted to talk to me?" Troy said. Jack finally looked up with a blank expression.

"oh yes son, sit down please" Jack said.

"no i'm good" Troy refused to show some kind of weakness. Jack sighed.

"listen, after our talk, i realized i have to do something more to get your attention and make you understand how bad this situation is." Jack started.

"dad this is not something i want to talk about" Troy said but Jack waved it off.

"i already put my plan into action, and i warn you if you dont follow it then i will be forced to cancel your actions in our company" he said.

"you wouldnt" Troy glared at him, so far he could go just to make Troy do stuff he didnt want to do.

"yes i would, think about it Troy, or you follow my plan or you have no future in Bolton Industries." Jack's face was really serious, there was no doubt he would do it if he had to. Troy hated his dad's guts in that moment, how could he do such thing to his own son?

"what do you want?" Troy asked.

A smile came to Jack's lips, he knew he had Troy exactly where he wanted him. A shy knock was heard, they both looked over to the door, Troy was confused and Jack was happy.

"come in" Jack said then he saw the door opening slowly and the small brunette walked inside the studio with a shy look on her face. Troy thought he never saw someone so gorgeous in his life, her dark curls falling down her back, her olive skin tone, her thin lips begging to be kissed and the soft curves she owned it all made Troy wanna grab her and make her his right then and there and even in front of his father. Maybe that way he would prove a point.

"hi Mr. Bolton, i would like to get started with my job right now, where's the little boy?" she asked.

"oh you're just in time, Miss Montez this is Troy...Troy this is your new nanny" Those words made the two froze in their spots, Gabriella looked at the adult standing next to her and she couldnt believe it. Troy in the other hand couldnt believe his father was so crazy to do that to his own son. Troy felt the anger filling his body, all the lust and desire were gone as he stared at his father ready to kill him.

He just couldnt believe it...

A _nanny?_

**So here it is! this is an idea i had and its just gonna be a three-shot i hope you enjoy it and dont worry i will be updating on my stories soon, i'm just facing a huge block! :S i hate it! well please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys thanks for all the amazing reviews here's the new chapter!**

Gabriella unpacked the last of her stuff, she looked around in her room admiring the decor of it, it was simple and beautiful, still she could notice that Mrs. Bolton did it, you could feel the love she put into every part of the house, maybe that's why they seemed to have so many trouble in that family. Gabriella walked over to Troy's bedroom to find him sitting there with his laptop on his lap and talking on his phone, she looked around to see a cup of coffee on the night stand, some papers on the bed, his pillows on the floor, it was all a mess, and she didnt even think he had any breakfast.

"what are you doing?" she asked him.

"working" he said "isnt it obvious" She frowned at that.

_He's kinda rude _she made a mental note.

"did you have any breakfast?" she asked. He looked up at his cup of coffee wondering what was the best answer. She instantly knew he didnt had a proper breakfast. "i'll be right back" she said and headed downstairs and into the kitchen, she thought that maybe they had a personal chef but since he didnt had any breakfast she thought it wasnt such a bad idea to make some.

Jack Bolton walked inside the kitchen being followed by a small version of Troy. Same hair color, same skin tone, same blue eyes, if she didnt know better she would think it was Troy's son instead of Troy's little brother. She smiled at the little boy.

"hey you...what't your name?" she asked him.

"My name is Benjamin David Bolton" the small boy answered, she was impressed, that little boy seemed to be smarter for his age.

"oh well...Benjamin, would you like some breakfast?" she asked him.

"call me David, what are you making for breakfast?" he asked excited.

"David!" his dad scolded him.

"that's ok Mr Bolton, just doing my job" she said

"you're Troy's nanny not David's" he said

"well i'm making breakfast for Troy so i dont see why not make some for this cutie" she replied.

He didnt seem to be very happy with her answer but she was determined to do a good job. David looked at her while she made breakfast, asking questions once in a while about how or why she did things the way she did, she tried to keep the answers as simple as possible but he seemed to understand everything even when she thought it was complicated for a small boy like him. Gabriella made smiley faces pancakes and some T and D pancakes, she served them on a plate and gave David his breakfast, she smiled down at him as he ate everything.

"Miss Montez...i think we need to talk about something." Jack said for the first time in a while. She looked at him curious about what he was gonna say.

"yes?" she said.

"well..i'm worried, because i hired you to be Troy's nanny not his maid" he said, Gabriella was taken back by his words, she didnt know why he would think she was acting like Troys maid.

"excuse me Mr Bolton, but i'm just doing my job" she said.

"yeah well...i see you here making breakfast and i thought..."

"this is what i normally do when dealing with a child, i first show him-her that i can be trusted and then is when i can actually change the boy's actions" she said.

"i know but"

"but nothing...dont worry, you'll see everything will be just fine, you need to trust me on this one" she said. He sighed and looked down at David who seemed to be very happy eating.

"ok...i'm trusting you" he said and left.

Minutes later Gabriella walked to Troy's room to find him just as she left him, she took his laptop off from his lap and put the tray she was carrying there, he looked at her confused, and she smiled.

"i made you some breakfast, if you're gonna keep working like that you will need some energy" she said.

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled looking down at his breakfast, he kept staring at it.

"what's wrong?" she asked him "you dont like pancakes or..?" she panicked.

"no its not that its just..." he sighed smiling for the first time "my mom used to make them like this"

"Really David didnt mention it" she said

"he was too small to remember" he started eating his breakfast with emotion.

...

"yes ma...everything's good i swear" Gabriella said for the third time "i got settle and the family is really nice."

_"are you sure cause i can pick you up any moment" _her mother said.

"its ok ma, i'm working so dont worry" she said

_"and how is the boy? is he nice? is he like Tommy Parker?"_

"mom i think no boy is like Tommy Parker...he was the devil's son in person" Gabriella answered with a smile. "he's quiet, smart, has blue eyes and brown hair" Gabriella said into the line choosing her words right, it wasnt like she was lying because there was a boy with all those cualities, just not the boy she was there for.

_"oh so he most be very sweet"_ her mother commented.

"i dont know yet mom, i've only been here for a day"

_"right and what about his father...is his father handsome? you said his wife died"_

"yes mom, but he has a girlfriend now..." Gabriella replied as she rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Who are you talking to?" she heard a deep voice say behind her, she felt her system freeze at the question. Gabriella turned around to find Troy standing by the door with a tray in his hands.

"its a private conversation" she said.

"its pure bullshit" he answer.

"watch your language when you're around me" she said as he chuckled.

"dont tell me you're gonna make me get some manners...my mom couldnt so i dont think you can" he said.

"listen i'll call you back later ok" she said into the line.

_"ok sweetie"_ her mother said and they both hung up. Gabriella walked over to Troy.

"what do you want?" she asked him.

"wow...i dont think you should be mean to me"

"whatever Troy, are you gonna tell me or not" she folded her arms and gave him a severe expression. It was time to show him some manners.

"well...i came to say thank you for the breakfast" he said looking down. He knew he was rude to her and it wasnt her fault.

"its ok, you're welcome" she grabbed the tray and walked downstairs with him following her.

"who were you talking to?" he asked with a smirk on his lips.

"it's not of your business" she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"if i am your business then you're my business too...what if someone's trying to steel my nanny" he winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"you should go back to bed" she said trying to change the subject.

"i'm not that tired" he frowned, was she really trying to act as his nanny?

"but you didnt sleep much" she said as she washed the dishes.

"how do you know?" he asked.

"David said you talk on the phone for long hours at night" she answered him.

"oh...Laura, yeah she must think i'm a zombie or something, she calls me at every hour, day or night" he sat on one of the stools.

"And Laura is..." she asked.

"important!" he said "if she calls you better look for me no matter what"

"no problem" she was surprised by the firm tone he used.

"even if i'm on the shower...well, specially if i'm on the shower" he smirked at her.

Gabriella blushed furiously at his comment, the phone rang and she looked at it for a while.

"i'm not gonna have to look for you now" she said and walked away from the phone. Troy picked it up, in the very moment he heard the voice on the other end of the phone his facial expressions changed.

"go to hell" he said and hung up the phone.

"who was that?" she asked

"that was your _dear_ boss...i dont wanna talk to him so you pick up the phone"

As if it was magic, the phone started to ring again, she looked at it really pissed, she didnt feel like being controlled by Mr Bolton all day, but she felt the need to answer.

"hello?" she said.

"ah Miss Montez, how is everything going?" Mr Bolton's deep voice asked.

"everything was just fine" she said

"is he being a bad boy?" he asked already pissing her off.

"Troy is fine Mr Bolton, but i cant concentrate if you keep calling every 5 minutes we need our time alone together"

"he needs to know..."

"he will know everything he needs, dont worry, i just really need you to stop calling"

"i..." he tried to say

"i thank you for you concern but i need to be alone with him, let me do my job" she said. Troy was smiling but she looked at him with a serious expression.

"yes...your job is..."

"i need time Mr Bolton...time and space"

"and privacy" Troy added smiling like a fool.

"i was just trying to help" Jack said

"well you will help me with your support but in silence" she said

"in silence?" Jack asked as if he didnt understood the meaning of that word.

"yes in silence" she replied, she heard Troy clapping.

"is he being nice to you?" Jack asked...giving up.

"of course!"

"are you sure?"

"totally"

"will you call me if you need me?" Jack said, it was like he just couldnt let go.

"i will Mr Bolton dont worry"

"fine Miss Montez, i will give you the space you need"

"thanks"

"i will see you at lunch"

"we wont be here" she said.

"what?"

"as i said, i need time with him alone"

"thats what i was saying!" Troy exclaimed.

"i need to hang up Mr. Bolton, have things to do now" she said and hung up the phone.

"whao" Troy looked at her as if she was his personal hero. "you just told him to go fuck himself"

"i didnt do such thing" she replied.

"well...but you're the first person to actually confront him like that"

"yeah well, i'm just doing my job here." she said and walked away.

Troy smiled to himself, he just couldnt believe it, she put his father in place for him, no one has ever tried to make his father leave him alone apart from his mother, and when she was gone it was like he was all alone again. He watched her as she got some stuff ready and decided he needed to know more of this woman, she was really something new, and maybe...just maybe, having a nanny wasnt such a bad thing.

**That was it for now guys! i hope you liked it! :) i decided to make it a 5 shot because i got so many ideas for this story! :) please review! i will be making a christmas special soon so make sure you read it, it will be a 1 shot tho :) so thanks for reading!**


End file.
